Learning to let go
by B. Davis
Summary: Just a thought of how Piper would have reacted after the events of season 5 finale. I suck on summaries, just read it. It's good, I promise. RR.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed unfortunately and yadda yadda. Lemme just tell you that if I did Piper and Leo would be together by now... with Melinda, not Chris. :D

_Oh, this is my first fan fiction so be nice. Reviews are really welcome. Oh, and it takes place after season 5 finale. _

**Learning to let go**

Piper was on her room rocking Wyatt. This baby wasn't getting enough sleep lately, every night Piper had to spend at least one hour trying to get him to sleep and she knew why: he missed his father… just like she did. This night somehow was different. Wyatt got to sleep faster than usual. Maybe it was because he was tired of crying all day long.

Piper walked to the nursery and put Wyatt down on his crib. She looked at her son sleeping there, peaceful, just like a little angel and it reminded her of her angel… it reminded her that he was gone and she was now all alone to raise their son and give him all the love he needed. Her eyes filled with tears and she walked to her room. She laid down on her bed and reminded all the times she was lying there with Leo. She knew Leo would give her peace to move on with her life but lately she was feeling like there was no peace anymore. She missed him more than anything… She felt like she missed him even more than she missed Prue, even thou it wasn't possible. All that old memories she had with Leo brought tears to her eyes and she knew she had to let it go this time. She started to cry hard and she rested her head in Leo's pillow. She heard Phoebe calling her name.

"Piper we're…" Phoebe was going to Piper's room tell her she and Paige were going to P-3 to take care of some things. When Phoebe was about to enter in her sister's room she saw Piper lying on the bed sobbing. How could she go to P-3 when she knew her sister was having a break down? She entered Piper's room and was afraid to go to Piper… not afraid of something Piper might do but afraid of being pulled away, just like Piper always did when she or Paige tried to talk about her feelings. She always said she had to watch Wyatt, change him or feed him… or even that she was late and had to go to P-3. This time Piper had to let Phoebe help her. Phoebe walked to Piper who had her back turned to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She put a hand on Piper's shoulder just to let her older sister know she was there. When Piper felt Phoebe's touch she cried even more. Phoebe climbed on her sister's bed and laid there next to her, hugging her and holding her hand, just like Piper used to do when they were young and Phoebe had a nightmare. "Shhh, sweetie, I know it hurts and I know you miss him…" Phoebe was cut by her sister's cracking whisper "How… how could I not miss him?" Phoebe smiled to her sister trying to make her feel better but it was no use, Piper was still crying. "It's not wrong to miss him… I miss him too… and I'm glad you finally let it go…" Phoebe was cut by her youngest sister's voice coming down the hall.

"Phoebe, come…" She stood in the doorway and saw Phoebe hugging Piper who was still sobbing. Paige's eyes filled with tears but she knew now wasn't the time to show them, she had to be strong for her sister. For the first time in 2 years she was seeing her big sister crying. It's not like it was a good thing but she was glad that Piper was showing her feelings now… even if seeing her sister like this broke her heart. When Paige entered the room it felt very familiar, like if she had already done that. It reminded her about two years ago when they vanquished Cole for the first time. Phoebe was crying on her bed and Piper and her came to comfort their sister. Paige wondered if it was their destiny: to find love and then lose it to a greater force of magic. She was wondering if something like that would ever happen to her. God, she hoped not. She walked to Piper's bed and climbed it lying on the other side of the bed. She held Piper's hand in hers and squeezed it. Phoebe kissed Piper's check and was stroking Piper's hair trying to calm her down. Apparently it worked and the 3 sisters fell asleep in that bed, all 3 of them, together. In the middle of the night Piper woke up and looked around. Phoebe had her head on Piper's shoulder and Paige was snuggled next to them. She closed her eyes and smiled to that scene. Somehow some things made sense, somehow some other things felt right… somehow she felt everything was going to be ok in the end… not the way it used to be, but ok. She fell asleep again.


End file.
